Mi Niño Song Fic
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Este es un fic cursi , pero muy romantico , tristwe ojala les guste, porfa devemn REVIEWS


Este fic es en verdad para quien les gusta el drama y el romance Ron/Hermi  y claro para quien haya escuchado al canción de Myriam y si no de todos modos no duden en leerlo, ojala les guste.

**_Mi Niño_**

**_(Myriam)_**

Un par de lágrimas se deslizan sobre las mejillas de una chica pelirrojas, como de unos 20 años, la cual cantaba una canción en silencio

**_Mi corazón te canta _**

****

**_Esta canción mi niño_**

****

****

**_-_Que cantas- le pregunta un joven de gafas que abraza a la pelirroja**

- L a canción de Ron. contesta la chica mirando cabizbaja lo que estaba al frente de ellos

****

****

**_Para arrullar tus sueños_**

****

**_Ahora que estas dormido_**

****

Ante ellos se encontraban dos jóvenes como de la edad del chico de gafas. Uno, el chico, pelirrojo, como la joven que lloraba y la otra una joven  de cabello castaño y alborotado.

**_Te acuerdas del ayer_**

****

**_Hay como reímos_**

****

- me acuerdo de cómo era en el colegio siempre riéndonos, como unos  locos- dijo la chica

- Si de todo nos reíamos , los cuatro

****

**_Con ella a tu lado_**

****

**_Siempre contigo_**

- Los cuatro…… si… siempre los cuatro….

- el y Hermione eran Inseparables

- A pesar que no se caían bien al principio

-  Así es … el siempre se quejaba de ella

**_Tu siempre tan feliz_**

****

**_Con tu amor y cariño_**

****

- Su sonrisa alegraba todo- dijo el chico

- A pesar de los problemas siempre sonreía

****

**_Buen hijo, buen hermano_**

****

**_Buen amigo_**

****

- Mi hermano, favorito, siempre atento siempre alegre

- Y un excelente amigo, no cabe duda una mano en la que se pueda confiar, en ambos, 

**_COMO DOLIO EL QUE TE ALLAS IDO_**

****

**_COMO DOLIO EL NO DESPEDIRNOS_**

****

-Por que ocurrió, le dije que no saliera, no era seguro, pero me hizo, caso, No, le iba a pedir matrimonio a Hermione ese día – dice la chica ala vez que una pequeña lagrima brota de sus ojos

**_COMO ME DUELE LA IMPOTENCIA_**

****

**_DE QUERER CALLAR EL LLANTO POR TU AUSENCIA_**

****

- Ahora que, que se puede hacer todo fue culpa de el, el es el culpable de  todo- dijo la chica llorando de coraje

- Si, Voldemort los buscaban por ser parte de la orden y aun así  no se pudieron escapar de el

**_Desde que tú te fuiste_**

****

**_Jamás volvió a ser aquello_**

****

-Jamás volverá a ser lo mismo, jamás

- Vas a ver que si, saldremos a delante, vengaremos tantas muertes que ha provocada, la de mis padres, la de Ron, Hermione, Lupin, la de Sirius   y la de tu familia, veras que nunca me rendiré.

**_Mi muerte en vida estaba por la pena_**

****

- No, Harry, no entiendes, soy la unica de mi familia que queda viva, todos, **TODOS **han muerto, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y Ron los mato Bellatrix, a mama y papa, los mato Percy, ósea, Percy y a el lo mato el mismo Voldemort, solo quedo yo

**_Ella buscaba siempre como estar contigo_**

****

**_Hasta que se encontró con tu camino_**

****

- sabias que ella siempre molestaba a Ron por que lo amaba desde primero

- no, pero el también la amaba desde primero

- siempre quería estar con el, pero siempre el decía algo  que en lugar de que querrán bien se pelearan

- en realidad, Ron nuca supo comprender las indirectas de Hermione ese fue le problema

- no fue hasta sexto, si mas no lo recuerdo, cuando iniciaron a andar, pero siempre me he preguntado, si fue bien que lo hallan hecho

-  a que te refieres

- Desde que iniciaron a andar, empezaron a ocurrirles muchas cosas muy inusuales

- Si, se a lo que te refieres

**_COMO DOLIO QUE TE ALLAS IDO_**

****

**_COMO DOLIO EL NO DESPEDIRNOS_**

La chica vuelve a llorar, refugiándose en el pecho del chico

- No, pude ni decirle adiós,  se escapo, al no hacerme, caso, no puede decirle adiós,…. Ja es curioso, se le había olvidado el anillo en la casa, yo fui a su cuarto a entregárselo pero , el ya no estaba

**_COMO ME DUELE LA IMPOTENCIA _**

****

**_DE QUERER CALMAR EL LLANTO POR SU AUSENCIA_**

Era triste, para Harry ver a sus dos mejores amigo, ahí en frente, en dos gélidos ataúdes, apenas, anteayer, estaban reunidos en casa de Sirius, platicando sobre como poder esquivar a Voldemort, y ahora, los dos estaban inerte, el uno junto al otro, el sentía una impotencia, tan grande, Bellatrix, era la causante de la muerte de muchas personas queridas, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore y ahora sus mejores amigos.

- Piensa, que ahora están en un ligar mejor, un lugar donee3 ya no van a tener que escapar de Voldemort,  un lugar donde podrán estar juntos los dios.

- Tienes razón, los que sufrimos somos los que estamos aun aquí, ellos ya no tiene por que preocuparse, sin duda.

- Así es , ya no llores piensa en lo feliz que son ahora-dijo Harry abrazando a la pelirroja

**_Ahora que estas con ellas_**

****

**_Y con dios mi vida_**

****

**_ Se que eres muy feliz_**

****

**_Y eso_**

****

**_Me alivia_**

****

**_Fin_**

****

**8/ Diciembre/2003 **

**Hermione-Tachikawa: se que esta muy cursi pero ojala les aya gustado me salio del corazón**

**"Me encanta soñar por que siempre sueño contigo"**

****


End file.
